Si t'étais là
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Peut-être qu'un jour elle trouverait le courage de lui avouer tout ça. De lui avouer qu'elle aurait été capable de mourir pour lui, qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ressentir encore cette infime décharge électrique quand il la prend dans ses bras. Parce que la vitesse et le froid sont des parfaits opposés, mais que les opposés s'attirent.


Bonjour !  
Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent pour mes écrits HP, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un OS différent qui me tient beaucoup à coeur.

Il s'agit d'un **SnowBarry** , issu de la série _The Flash_ que j'adore. Caitlin est mon personnage préféré et pour moi, elle **doit** être avec Barry. D'où cet OS. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai une fiction complète sur eux mais il m'a fallu déjà énormément de courage pour oser poster cette histoire là. Elle m'a été inspirée par une sublime chanson dont je vous mets un extrait juste en dessous.

 **Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Bonanza Productions, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment et Warner Bros. Televison.**

* * *

 _Une chanson fait revivre un souvenir._  
 _Les questions sans réponse ça c'est le pire._

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu me vois ?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si t'étais là ?_  
 _Est-ce que ce sont des signes que tu m'envoies ?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si t'étais là ?_

 _Je m'en fous si on a peur que je tienne pas le coup_  
 _Je sais que t'es là pas loin, même si c'est fou._

Louane _\- Si t'étais là._

* * *

\- Snow ! Souris et sors-nous ce balai que t'as dans l'cul, ça te déridera un peu.

Caitlin serra les dents pour éviter de lui encastrer la tête dans le comptoir. Conor, un de ses collègues aussi lourd que macho, lui donna un coup de hanche en passant derrière elle et l'envie de lui geler les parties intimes fut plus forte que celle de lui encastrer la tête dans le bois du bar. Si elle n'avait pas terriblement besoin d'être loin de tout, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dit à son patron d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était mais malheureusement, elle avait choisi d'être ici et elle devait l'assumer.

Alors elle se força à sourire. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à ses amis qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point, de se mettre d'accord avec elle-même sur qui elle était et surtout, sur qui elle avait envie d'être. Et puis il y avait autre chose, il n'y avait pas que cette ambivalence dans son comportement et cette schizophrénie méta-humaine qui la dérangeait. Non, cette autre chose était plus complexe à traiter.

Tout en massant le bas de son dos endolori à force de piétiner toute la journée, Caitlin retourna le panneau sur la porte qui indiquait que maintenant le bar était fermé. Au comptoir, Conor essuyait les verres en sifflotant. Il n'était pas méchant, juste lourd. Il ne savait pas s'arrêter de plaisanter, tout autant qu'il ne savait pas quels étaient les principes du savoir vivre ou de coopérer. Dans ces moments là, Cisco lui manquait affreusement. Elle repensait à ses blagues, ses jeux de mots, ses éclairs de génie. Une pointe transperça son coeur.

\- Tu veux danser, Snow ? lança Conor en s'approchant de l'enceinte sur laquelle était branché son smartphone.

Caitlin secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non merci Conor, je suis fatiguée et je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Fallait-il ajouter que Conor n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait ?

\- Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, Snow !

Et cette fâcheuse manie de l'appeler sans arrêt par son nom de famille. Caitlin sentait le bout de ses doigts commencer à devenir froids et picotants alors elle serra les poings pour contenir la Killer Frost qui sommeillait en elle.

\- N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

N'en faisant évidemment qu'à sa tête, Conor fronça ses sourcils et prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour se décider. Puis un éclair de génie illumina son regard et il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Caitlin soupira. Il allait danser, ça se voyait à son arrière train qui se trémoussait d'impatience.

\- On va faire un duo. Chant et danse, comme dans une comédie musicale.

Caitlin était en train de se demander quelle idée saugrenue Conor avait encore eu lorsque son coeur sembla louper un battement. Non. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Après quelques notes de musique, le jeune homme se mit à chanter - incroyablement faux.

\- « _Summer loving had me a blast_ ... »

La jeune femme était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était plantée comme un radis au milieu du bar, les jambes raides, les yeux écarquillés, son coeur appelant à l'aide dans sa poitrine tant il tambourinait fort. Pourquoi Conor avait-il choisi cette chanson, parmi toutes celles qui existaient ? Pourquoi Grease ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal au coeur ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement envie de pleurer et de partir en courant ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce n'était pas _lui_ qui lui chantait ces nuits d'été ?

Sans même prendre la peine de récupérer ses affaires, Caitlin puisa dans ses forces enfouies pour détaler. Elle courait. Elle avait mal aux pieds. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient nerveusement contre le béton mouillé mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle, laisser Killer Frost prendre le dessus sur Caitlin Snow et congeler de rage tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être sur sa route. Épuisée, elle parvint enfin à rejoindre son appartement, trempée comme une souche.

\- Merde ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle retira ses bottes à toute vitesse, sautillant à cloche pieds dans son entrée en essayant de ne pas tomber, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa cuisine. Elle fit claquer trois portes de placard pour finalement se saisir d'une bouteille de whisky et de l'ouvrir à la hâte. Elle remplit un verre du liquide ambré avant d'en boire une gorgée qui brûla vivement sa gorge.

\- Si tu me vois, je suis sûre que tu te moques, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Une nouvelle lampée de whisky finit d'anesthésier sa trachée.

\- Et si jamais tu te poses la question, c'est un whisky que Julian avait laissé chez moi un soir. Bon sang mais tu ne m'entends même pas, je suis ridicule.

Caitlin se saisit de la bouteille et rejoignit le salon où elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé dans un lourd soupir. Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce. La nausée l'avait quittée mais son estomac était serré, elle le sentait distinctement.

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu étais parti, j'ai d'abord cru que je n'en avais rien à faire parce que de toute façon, vous étiez tous loin de moi. Et puis j'ai pensé à Iris, à quel point elle devait être meurtrie, anéantie par ton départ. Par le fait que nous ne te reverrions jamais.

Elle but un petite gorgée, ses yeux fixant un point dans le vide. Quand Cisco avait essayé de l'appeler, elle n'avait pas répondu, pensant que c'était une énième tentative de lui dire de rester avec eux. Il lui avait laissé un message vocal qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté. Et puis un soir, quelques mois plus tard, elle était retombée sur ce message par hasard. Elle s'en souvenait distinctement. C'était un mardi, elle rentrait chez elle avec un gobelet rempli à ras bord de café latte.

\- Caitlin, c'est moi. Ecoute ... Je me souviens de ce que tu nous as dit à l'enterrement de H.R et crois-moi j'aurais aimé respecter ça mais ... hum, Barry est parti. Genre ... genre parti. Dans la _speedforce_ , pour remplacer Savitar et éviter que le monde ne soit détruit. Tu le connais. Iris a essayé de l'en empêcher mais il était persuadé de prendre la bonne décision. Ce qui, en soi, était à mon avis la bonne décision. Du moins l'unique. Bref. Je ... je pensais que tu aurais voulu être au courant. Voilà. Prend soin de toi, Cait.

Elle en avait fait tomber son gobelet, inondant le trottoir et, par la même occasion, les chaussures des passants qui attendaient de traverser. Leurs plaintes n'avaient été que des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.

Barry. Barry était parti.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla-t-elle. Ridicule de parler dans le vide et ridicule d'avouer à un interlocuteur imaginaire à quel point j'ai mal de te savoir loin de moi.

Caitlin avait rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas pour Iris qu'elle se sentait mal, mais pour elle-même. Parce qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Barry. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui avouer que depuis cette soirée au karaoké il avait pris une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie. Parce que grâce à lui, elle avait recommencé à sourire.

\- Quand tu es arrivé à Star Labs après avoir été touché par la foudre, je venais de perdre Ronnie. Tu sais à quel point ça a été douloureux pour moi. Tu as remarqué que je souriais peu ... En fait, tu es le seul à remarquer des choses que personne ne voit.

Un mince sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Caitlin.

\- Tu as pris ta place dans l'équipe au fil des jours. On a tous appris à mieux se connaître, à s'entraider, à se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Tu m'as même tenu les cheveux pendant que je vomissais, je trouve que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié que tu pouvais me faire.

La pièce résonna du rire sans joie que Caitlin venait de laisser échapper.

\- Parfois je me dis que si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, tu serais encore là, à sourire pour me remonter le moral ou à faire des blagues même pas drôles. Des blagues d'intello que je serais la seule à comprendre.

La jeune femme se leva de son canapé pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et faire entrer un peu d'air dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande inspiration pour emplir ses poumons d'air frais, les rouvrant pour contempler le ciel. Elle enjamba la monture de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide, ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour se tenir et parer à une chute éventuelle. Les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, c'était comme si elle essayait de le trouver.

\- J'aurais du saisir ma chance quand je me suis rendue compte de tout ça. Mais il n'y a toujours eu qu'Iris pour toi et je n'ai jamais voulu lui barrer la route. Ton bonheur était le plus important.

Ses talons cognaient à intervalles irréguliers contre la pierre du bâtiment. L'air de la nuit avait beau l'avoir vivifiée, elle se sentait toujours oppressée.

\- En fait j'ai mis longtemps avant de réaliser que j'étais ... hum. Je me suis longtemps voilé la face, pensant que c'était de l'amitié ou même un fort attachement. Qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs et que ça m'attachait à toi. Seulement, il y a eu cette fois où Killer Frost a pris le dessus sur Caitlin. Ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête quand j'y pense trop. « Tue moi, Caitlin. » J'en aurais été incapable.

La voix de la jeune femme s'érailla soudainement et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

C'est ce jour là qu'elle en avait pris réellement conscience. C'était de l'amour, un amour qui la consumait depuis trop longtemps et l'empêchait d'être réellement heureuse. Il y avait eu Jay, puis Julian mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Barry.

\- C'est stupide, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux. C'est stupide mais en même temps, comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi ? Tu m'as aidé à affronter mes peurs, tu as cru en moi autant que je croyais en toi. Tu es gentil. Un vrai gentil sans arrières pensées, qui n'attend rien en retour. Juste un homme gentil, qui aime ce qui est juste. Tu as pansé mes plaies psychologiques pendant que je pansais les tiennes physiques.

Caitlin releva les yeux vers le ciel. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'imagination, elle pourrait mentalement dessiner le visage de Barry à travers les étoiles. Il aurait ce regard bienveillant qu'il a toujours eu sur elle. Il aurait ce sourire qui aurait fait fondre toute la glace en elle.

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que je me mordillais la lèvre, chose que je fais tout le temps lorsque quelque chose me dérange. Quand je dis que tu remarques toujours les petites choses insignifiantes à mon sujet ...

Si il avait été à côté d'elle, il lui aurait dit que rien n'était jamais insignifiant, que tout avait son importance. Il n'aurait alors pas pris conscience de la portée de ses mots.

Caitlin resta silencieuse un long moment, à regarder les étoiles une à une comme si elle pouvait les compter. Peut-être qu'un jour, si par miracle Barry revenait parmi eux, elle trouverait le courage de lui avouer tout ça. De lui avouer qu'elle s'est toujours inquiété pour lui, que plusieurs fois elle aurait été capable de mourir pour lui, qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ressentir encore cette infime décharge électrique quand il la prend dans ses bras. Parce que la vitesse et le froid sont des parfaits opposés, mais que les opposés s'attirent.

La pluie recommençait à tomber sur la ville et si une personne sensée serait retournée à l'intérieur, Caitlin choisit de rester là, légèrement à l'abri dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel se déchaîner. Lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel avant de disparaître derrière le craquement sourd de l'orage, une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- C'est un signe que tu m'envoies, Barry ?

Un nouveau sourire triste prit place sur son visage et elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui noyaient son visage désormais, mêlées aux gouttes de pluie.

\- Je sais que Cisco s'inquiète pour moi. Il m'envoie des tonnes de messages, on dirait une mère poule. Au fond de lui, il a peur que je ne m'en sorte pas seule. Alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas tort, c'est pas facile, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle fixa un nouvel éclair qui illuminait le ciel, serrant ses bras contre elle pour se protéger du froid.

\- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je n'arrivais plus à contrôler Killer Frost. J'ai peur de les blesser. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais Barry, si tu étais là ?

Comme si les étoiles allaient lui apporter une réponse, Caitlin les fixait sans rien dire.

\- Tu courrai, bien entendu. J'aimerais revenir à Star Labs, les aider à trouver une solution pour te faire revenir mais ... mais si tu reviens, tu épouseras Iris aussitôt auras-tu de nouveau foulé le sol de Central City.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant. C'était horrible de penser ça mais si Barry revenait, Iris l'aurait rien que pour elle. Egoïstement, elle préférait que Barry ne soit à personne plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, malgré tout le respect qu'elle portait à Iris.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, Barry. La _speedforce_ est quelque chose d'abstrait et de tellement subjectif mais je sais que tu veilles sur nous. J'espère que tu veilles un peu sur moi, où que tu sois.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ... J'appréhende un peu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je palpite en attendant de les lire.

PS : Dîtes-moi votre pairing pref' de Flash, je suis curieuse :D


End file.
